


《血族生存指南》第44章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第44章

　　“我最近总是觉得很累，没啥力气，老是容易困，还整天发脾气。”陈臻一边喝汤，一边抱怨。  
　　沈明光瞅了他一眼，“我怎么听着你这个症状像是怀孕了？”  
　　陈臻：“……我说真的！”  
　　“我也说真的。”沈明光一边收拾碗筷一边看他，“你也确实刷新了我对吸血鬼的认识，你也太能睡了。那天我跟奥兰长老聊天的时候还无聊问了一下吸血鬼到底睡不睡觉这个问题，他说整个欧总部就你喜欢睡觉。”  
　　陈臻：“你跟奥兰长老到底都聊了些什么？”　  
　　“聊你爱睡觉，不爱看书也不好好学习怎么当一个优秀的血族，整天悄悄地向往人类生活。”沈明光看他吃完了就把碗筷都收拾了，“奥兰长老说你不思进取，是废柴血族。”  
　　虽然以上都是沈明光瞎编的。这只是沈明光的猜测，因为在和陈臻的相处中沈明光发现陈臻的生活痕迹都十分‘刻意’地和人类靠拢，有时候还会下意识地回避自己是个血族这件事。  
　　像是自欺欺人地骗着自己我是人一样。  
　　而且他也总是说：吸血鬼是怪物。  
　　陈臻闻言立即恼怒：“谁敢管我！……我又没有睡他的床！！！”  
　　沈明光点头表示知道了，又问：“不喜欢做吸血鬼吗？”  
　　闻言陈臻怔了下，又慢悠悠地磨过去沈明光旁边抱着他的腰开始蹭，“如果你做过血族，或许就会和我一样羡慕人类了。”  
　　沈明光笑了下，“在别人眼里，你们神秘，优雅，高贵，还拥有永恒的生命，可以做很多事。怎么看，都应该是人类羡慕你们。”  
　　“我不羡慕。”陈臻声音闷闷的，脸埋在沈明光背上闻他的味道，“我之前的29年都没有出过欧总部的城堡，偶尔出去也只是带我去见这个亲王，那个伯爵……反正我一直被关着，太无聊了。我有时候觉得很奇怪，我身边熟悉的人，莉莉丝，安德烈他们……似乎觉得这一切都是理所当然的，他们捕猎，喝血，安静地在阴暗的地方生活，和蝙蝠玩，和毒蛇玩……但是我觉得很没有意思，这一切都很索然无味。”  
　　沈明光听完转过了身，因为手上有水不能抱他，就俯身亲了下陈臻的额头，“那现在和我生活会不会好一些？其实我也挺无聊的。”  
　　陈臻摇头，“不无聊。如果以前的生活是黑色的话，那我遇见你以后，每一天都像踩在彩虹上，五颜六色。”  
　　沈明光听到彩虹，表情微微变了下，才转过头去，语气也变轻了，“是吗。”  
　　“是啊。”陈臻闻着他身上的味道，感觉自己又有点腿软，“你真的是我闻过最好闻的人类。”  
　　沈明光：“……听上去你还闻过很多人的味道？”  
　　陈臻笑了下：“我的意思是你的味道很独一无二，血的味道也是。以前我们上课的时候，长老说我们虽然喝过人血和同族伴侣的血之后体征会变化，但是像我每次闻到你的就……”他想了下，没好意思说。  
　　沈明光会意：“这样听上去觉得好荣幸，我的血还能当春药用，看来以后要省着点喂你了，我同意了你才能咬我。”  
　　陈臻郑重地点头，“我不会随便咬你的，我保证。”  
　　沈明光笑着把手擦干，抱起陈臻往卧室走，把他放到床上，不知道从哪里找出来两条白色的软带，一边断断续续地亲他，一边把他绑了起来。  
　　陈臻被亲得晕晕乎乎地，等手被绑得严严实实了才反应过来，“你干什么啊！”  
　　沈明光一边脱衣服一边看他，“给你点小惩罚。”  
　　“？”陈臻飞快思索了下这是什么新情趣，捆绑？行吧。  
　　他做完心理建设以后有些不好意思地瞄了沈明光一眼，“你这人怎么……年纪不大，花样还怪多……”  
　　沈明光没忍住笑出来，伸手去摸陈臻的脸，“虽然不知道你想到哪里去了，但是我要你答应我一件事情。以后不要随便乱跑，去哪里要跟我说，不然我就把你关在家里，天天喂你春药让你在我跟前发情，哪也去不了。”  
　　陈臻：“？为什么？我连门都不能出？”  
　　沈明光摸了下陈臻的嘴，“也不是不能出去，但你出去一定要跟我在一起，要有人保护你，让我知道你安全。至少中……至少这几天，你就跟我待在一起，哪也不准去。”  
　　陈臻皱了下眉。  
　　沈明光的表情好像有一点难过。  
　　陈臻心立刻就软了一些。挺奇怪的，他好像能被这个人的情绪感染，会吸收对方的喜怒悲欢。  
　　“知道了。”陈臻小声答应，“那你放开我嘛，我想抱你。”  
　　沈明光闻言才笑了下，“暂时不放了，我们不如就实施一下你刚刚想的那个玩法。”  
　　陈臻考虑了一下，认真地摇头，“我不要，好奇怪，我们能不能传统一点？”  
　　沈明光已经抵着他的额头，很小心地捧着陈臻的脸，从额头顺着亲了下来。  
　　他舔过陈臻的脸侧，向下去吮脖子上的软肉，声音沉沉的，响在陈臻耳朵里面——“其实我总是不敢相信，你会是我的。”  
　　陈臻还没反应过来他这话啥意思，沈明光就已经压着他的腿，一边弄陈臻下面，一边开始重重地磨着他的下体。  
　　他慌得不行，死死地挣着手上绑着自己的东西，发现怎么都挣不开，急得不行，“不是……这什么东西怎么弄不开……你先放开我！”  
　　“四长老给我的，专门拿来收拾你的。”沈明光虚虚的去环陈臻的腰，把他抱到自己腿上，“叫声好听的来讨好一下我,我再考虑放不放你。”  
　　陈臻盯着沈明光的黑眼珠看了半天，才忍辱负重地小声喊了一句：“小沈哥哥……”  
　　沈明光摸了下他的头发，摇头，“不好听。”  
　　说完沈明光就没再搭理他了，一边熟练地去解陈臻的扣子，滑进衣裳里顺着他的身体一寸寸往下摸，很轻地吻陈臻的嘴角，盖住陈臻微弱的轻声呢喃，“要不要喝点东西，吸血鬼大人？”  
　　这就是在挑逗了。明明还啥都没干，陈臻觉得自己已经开始口干舌燥，手被绑在头前让他没什么安全感，浑身都起了一层异样的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　沈明光看着他一脸屈辱的样子，十分果断娴熟地咬破了自己的手指，然后把手指放到陈臻嘴唇上方，看着血一滴一滴地往下滴，落到陈臻嘴唇上，又被他伸出舌头一点点地舔掉。  
　　血的味道一在空气中扩散开，陈臻浑身就抖了一下，身体像是被什么呼应了一般开始躁动……  
　　陈臻能感觉到自己的心跳活了，灵魂也像是要破壳而出一般，脑袋昏昏沉沉地迷醉在沈明光血的味道里，乍一看真的跟被下了药没什么区别。  
　　像是很熟悉的东西在呼唤我。陈臻茫然地想着，身体不由自主地想去靠近那种奇怪的呼应。  
　　第一次似乎也是这样，他遇到沈明光的第一次就丢盔弃甲，全然失控，甚至比初生时那个无法控制本能的自己还要狼狈。他知道沈明光不一样，但是到底是哪里不一样……他不知道。  
　　沈明光偏偏这时候还在他耳边问：“舒服吗？”他已经褪下了陈臻的衣服，顺着背下滑，很慢地去揉捏陈臻的臀，“我们臻臻身上好烫，快比我烫了。”  
　　陈臻急促地喘着气，一边舔着嘴唇下还在滴的血，眼睫半敛着，中心是瑰丽的血红色，像是吃不饱一般地够着头伸着舌头想去含沈明光的手指。  
　　“我……我不行了……”  
　　沈明光也见不得他这么馋的样子，跪在他面前把手指伸进去让他慢慢舔，看他脸颊泛起暖色后才抽出来，“今天只喂你一点，该吃别的了。”  
　　说完话陈臻就被拉起来接吻。他手被绑着，现在也没力气挣扎了，只能顺从地去含沈明光的舌尖，吃他身上的味道，渡过来的空气和温度，感觉自己身上越来越热。  
　　“你身上的味道越来越浓了。”陈臻脑袋有点错乱，说话也断断续续地，“像是……果实熟了一样，血的味道也更香了……说不出来，但是很甜……”  
　　沈明光一边润着他的嘴，下面伸进去摸，顺着内壁滑滑地转，“所以你就湿成这样等我进来了？”  
　　说完他就重重按了一下，陈臻急促地喘了一下，磨着沈明光的腿，整个人靠上去磨他，“不要这个，不舒服……”  
　　沈明光抽出手，含着陈臻的耳朵问了一句：“我今天射进去行吗？”  
　　感觉不是认真问的，因为才说完沈明光就拢着陈臻往自己跨上面压了下去，进到了那个湿软的口里面，抱着陈臻上下动。  
　　陈臻还是第一次觉得有些羞耻。他不知道自己在遇到沈明光之前是否真的确定自己喜欢的是男人，但他肯定没有想过自己有一天会被另外一个人这样抓着腰，在人家身上扭着被顶弄，吞吃人家的那东西，还一直放浪地叫。  
　　那种被掌控的羞耻感又让他有一丝微妙的放松。赤裸地向对方袒露欲望，袒露本能，袒露自己被需要，陈臻有一种交换了重要的东西的感觉。  
　　自己好像在被掠夺，可对方也是那么需要我。  
　　陈臻盘着他的腰，他被身下这个人的血和精喂养，沈明光是他源源不断的养分，给了他想得到的所有。  
　　陈臻手还被绑着，腿也有些软，被沈明光上下摆弄着，很快就到了一次。  
　　沈明光抱着陈臻，一点点地沿着肩膀往下去吻陈臻的身体。  
　　苍白，瘦，单薄，撞一下就颤一下，那削瘦的肩胛似乎下一刻就会长出翅膀，从他手里飞走一样。  
　　沈明光把陈臻抱起来，把他按到床上跪好，拉住绑着陈臻手的缎子重新顶弄进去。  
　　陈臻膝盖都跪得发软，腰也塌着，沈明光一边捞着他的腰一边疯狂地往里面顶弄，一边操一边看那小口带出来的水光，陈臻还在断断续续地叫床，一声比一声响。  
　　沈明光大脑是麻的。他看着眼前这一切，重重地揉着陈臻的屁股，看他在自己身上哀哀地求，喊。  
　　“放开我……沈明光……你抱抱我…………”陈臻脑子发晕，但对这个姿势本能地没什么安全感，想伸出手抱沈明光，也想被他抱着，而不是背着他，什么都看不到。  
　　陈臻只能感受到他好像越来越快，撞自己的力气越来越大。  
　　身体里面那根明显又肿胀了几分，陈臻被顶得浑身都软了，根本跪不住，沈明光只能握着他的肩膀把他按到床头动，凑近去听他叫床的声音，去看他被自己弄出来的，六神无主的明艳的样子——  
　　最后还是那个姿势。陈臻的手还是被可怜地绑住，跪在沈明光身后，含着沈明光的性器，整个人看上去都有些湿漉漉的。沈明光保持那个后入的姿势射在他里面，很久都没有退出来。  
　　陈臻不太记得后来自己胡言乱语了什么，只记得自己大概太浪了所以那天两人折腾了非常久，好几次。  
　　还有一件事他记得很清楚，沈明光每一次射的时候都会看着自己，眼睛里面是摇摇欲坠的情绪——嘴里叫的名字是：“维达尔。”  
　　陈臻浑身都很舒服，于是他告诉自己，算了，相信他吧，我就是维达尔，他爱我，一定是这样。


End file.
